The Dream Team
by Fenris5000
Summary: Bakura and Marik are causing some mischief for Yugi and the gang.


Disclaimer:  We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dream Team 

By Fenris5000—Dusty

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know.  What do you want to do?"  Bakura asked, leaning back into the soft couch to get more comfortable.  He thought that things would be a little more interesting once he joined forces with Marik, but here they were hiding out at Marik's evil headquarters with nothing to do on a Thursday night.

Marik shrugged, and then grinned maliciously as a super idea came to mind.  "I know, why don't we use the millennium rod and play with Yugi and his friends minds."

"Great idea."  Bakura congratulated excitedly, until he noticed the time and frowned in disappointment.  "That won't work, it's already one o-clock in the morning.  Yugi and his friends are probably fast asleep."

Marik's face fell until he thought of a new super idea.  "If the millennium rod can allow us to take over peoples minds then who says it can't let us take over other peoples dreams."

"There's only one way to find out."  Bakura stated, the evil smile returning to his face in anticipation.

"Hmmm.  Who should we try first?"  Marik questioned as he picked up the golden rod.  "Yugi just has so many interesting friends to choose from."

"Why don't we try Joey first?"  Bakura suggested as Marik sat down beside him on the couch.  "He's always fun to play with."

"Good choice."  Marik commented as he held out the rod, waiting for Bakura to grab on.  "Lets go."

Bakura grabbed hold of the rod and closed his eyes, sensing as he felt himself enter the black void of nothingness beside Marik.  They moved forward seeking out Joey Wheeler and easily entered his mind.

"Gaaa."  Bakura screamed, noticing a strange looking monster.  "What kind of freakish duel monster is that?"

"Oops, that's not a duel monster."  Marik replied, squinting as he looked around.  "Joey's still awake and looks to be watching a late night horror movie.  The monster appears to be some strange cross between a giant monkey and lizard."

"No Orang-zilla don't eat Floozy-girl."  Joey blurted in-between mouthfuls of popcorn, while the large monkey-lizard grabbed a scantily dressed blond bimbo and tossed her into his large bloody jaws.  "Noooo.  Now you're in trouble.  There is no way Super Sumo Wrestler is going to like the fact that you just ate his girlfriend." 

Bakura scowled in distaste.  "Why don't we come back when the cheesy movie is over?"

"Alright.  Who should we try next?"  Marik questioned, watching as a large sumo wrestler suddenly appeared on screen and started fighting with the monkey-lizard.

Bakura sighed.  "How about Kaiba.  He would be asleep by now."

Marik nodded as the left Joey Wheeler to his movie and sought out the mind of the rich snob.

"Good grief."  Marik complained, rolling his eyes as they entered Seto Kaiba's one-track mind.  "Doesn't he ever think of anything else?"

"Apparently not."  Bakura declared as he watched Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou in the middle of a fierce duel monster challenge. 

Kaiba laughed evilly as he summoned his Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon.  He was finally going to win without having to cheat.  He would soon again be known as the greatest duelist in the world.  Yugi only had four pathetic little face down cards on his side and Kaiba knew they were nowhere near powerful enough to stop his dragon.  "Prepare to lose Yugi."

Marik giggled as he took over the Yugi in Kaiba's dream and changed the face down cards.

"I don't think so Kaiba."  Marik/Yugi stated as he began flipping over the cards.  "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor, Slypher the Sky Dragon, Ra the Sun God, and Exodia the Forbidden one."

Kaiba's brown hair stood on end and his blue eyes popped open in disbelief as a high-pitched scream erupted from his throat.  "But…but… you lost Exodia.   How can you summon all those powerful monsters at once."

"I'm Yugi Mutou."  Marik/Yugi replied smugly.  "I can do whatever I want because I am the greatest duelist in the world."

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing as Kaiba slumped to the ground in a crying tantrum.

"It's just not fair."  He wailed, hitting the ground with his fists as his life points dropped to zero.  "I was winning.  I'm supposed to win."

"Poor Kaiba."  Bakura confessed between snickers.  "Even in his dreams he loses to Yugi."

"Yes, well. We did help out a little."  Marik admitted, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  "Where should we go next?  Fun as that was Kaiba's bawling is starting to get on my nerves."

"How about Tea?"  Bakura suggested.

Marik nodded.  "Alright.  But I'm not staying if she gets started on one of her friendship speeches."

Bakura nodded in agreement as Kaiba faded from view and they suddenly appeared in the middle of a dancing contest.

"Our next contestant is Tea Gardner, all the way from Domino City."

The clapping stopped as a smiling Tea appeared on stage wearing a skimpy little fluorescent orange dress.  Bakura and Marik both gagged as a horrible beat began to play and Tea started gyrating and shimmying around the stage.

Marik's jaw dropped open as he watched the tragic scene.  "We'd better help her before she scares her audience to death."

Bakura nodded, not trusting his voice as the horror continued.  Marik smiled as he made the floor buckle and distort causing Tea to pinwheel and stumble around the stage before finally landing on her behind.

"That was much better."  Bakura informed his partner, laughing at Tea's embarrassed face.

"And the winner of the contest is Mojo the dancing monkey.  Lets have a round of applause for Mojo."

"How humiliating to lose to a dancing monkey."  Marik managed to gasp out between laughter as a furious Tea was dragged off the stage.

"Quite."  Bakura agreed, holding his sides as he finally started to calm back down.  "So where to next?"

"Lets visit Yugi."

The dance stage vanished as Marik and Bakura sought out the little pointy-haired boy.

"Aaaahhh."  Marik screamed as they appeared in Yugi's dream.  "It's even worse than I thought imaginable."

"Get us out of here."  Bakura demanded, his brown eyes growing twice as wide at the unnatural sight before them.

"I love you.  You love me."  Barney the purple dinosaur and Yugi sang in unison as they danced around in a circle.

Marik's naturally dark skin blanched as they quickly made their escape back to the black void.  "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen.  That was even worse than Tea's dancing."

Bakura nodded, still shaking from the horribleness of it.  "Who next.  Tristan?"

Marik shook his head.  "I don't think we want to see what Tristan is dreaming about."

"Probably not."  Bakura realized before adding.  "Do you think we should try Joey again?"

Marik nodded as they sought out Joey Wheeler and appeared on a large table.  "Anything to get those last two dreams out of my mind."

"Looks like Joey finally fell asleep."  Bakura stated as an oblivious Joey Wheeler happily skipped past them.

"Wonder what he's so happy about?"  Marik questioned, watching the giggling blond teenager.

"You have to ask?"  Bakura inquired, pointing up at all the enormous food that was surrounding them.

"Giant doughnuts."  Joey cheered as he smacked his lips excitedly in anticipation.  "Super-sized food.  Yay."

Marik smiled evilly.  "Oh this looks promising."

"It sure does."  Bakura agreed, looking knowingly at his friend.

Joey giggled goofily as he opened his mouth to bite into an enormous slice of pizza.

"What do you think you're doing?"  A loud voice demanded angrily.

Joey froze and looked up at the giant talking pizza in confusion.  "Um… I…I'm hungry.  I'm going to eat you?"

The large Marik pizza smiled down at the little blond.  "Silly little human.  Humans don't eat food.  Food eats humans, everybody knows that."

Joey's eyes widened and he let out a yelp as a large white plate suddenly appeared under him.

"Hey."  The large Bakura doughnut said as he stood beside the pizza.  "You got to eat the last human.  This one is mine."

"Oh yeah?"  Marik warned, picking Joey up by his leg before the frightened boy could run away.  He dangled Joey upside down in the air.

"Yeah."  Bakura replied, grabbing onto the little Joey's arm starting a playful tug-of-war.

"Ow."  Joey yelled as he was pulled back and forth, realizing that this must be how food felt when it was being chewed.  "How 'bout no-one eats the Joey."

"No-one asked you."  Marik snapped, glaring at the little blond.

Bakura let go of Joey's arm and regarded him thoughtfully.  "We could always share him."

"I don't know."  Marik replied, lifting him higher and giving him a poke in the ribs.  "He looks kind of puny to me."

"Hey.  Who are you calling puny?"

"Alright then.  You can have him.  I'll eat the next one."

The pizza Marik smiled in agreement as he slowly lowered the yelling blond towards his mouth.  He was just about to drop him in when everything suddenly turned black and they found themselves back in the void.

"Huh?  What happened?"  Bakura demanded, looking around.

Marik let out a disappointed sigh.  "I guess he woke up."

"That's not fair."  Bakura growled angrily, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.  "That dream was getting interesting."

Marik shrugged as they returned to their own bodies.  "There's always tomorrow."

Bakura nodded and looked around the room before turning back to Marik.  "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know.  What do you want to do?"

The End.


End file.
